Minty Fresh Adventure
Minty Fresh Adventure is a platform styled game created by Marcusmaximus. The game is currently available but there are some bugs and glitches, which are being fixed, as well as some extra features which will be included later on.__TOC__ Gameplay/Features The main gameplay of Minty Fresh Adventure is to navigate Colgate with the arrow keys from Zecora's house all the way east to the Cave of Wisdom. Along the way, there will be several enemies and platforms that you will have to overcome, using the X key to attack enemies with your toothbrush and the Z or C key to jump onto the platforms. Introduced in this game is the point sytem, which scores Colgate points for defeating an enemy. There is also a multiplier, which multiplies the score for combo attacks, but will end after the combo ends. Colgate also has a basic, 3-heart-life system, where if she is hit three times, she will be knocked out, causing her to respawn from the beginning of the level and your points to be cut in half; however, any items or achievements gained before being knocked out will still be in your possession. Colgate also has a magic bar, which is used for her magic attack and her special attack "Clock-Up", which freezes time, renders Colgate invincible, lets Colgate run faster and jump higher, and greatly increases the damage she does with her toothbrush. (This can be activated by holding Z+X or X+C until the magic bar fills up.) Both this bar and Colgate's health can be replenished by eating apples, which you can find on apple trees scattered around the maps. Red apples replenish your health, while green apples somewhat replenish your magic. There are three main stages you have to go through in order to advance in the game. Each stage is shown below: Stage 1 - Everfree Forest This is the first stage, and helps show you the basics of the game, which the player can pick up on quite easily. This level also is the location of Trixie's store, where Colgate can buy several power-ups to overcome certain obstacles; however, they are not needed to complete the game. This level also is the only level to contain poison joke, which turns Colgate into a tube of toothpaste if she walks in them. Stage 2 - Main Cave This stage is the main part of the game, as there are a maze of platforms and enemies, which all eventually lead to the final boss battle. There are several bonus and secrets placed all around the cave, which can effect how the game ends, depending on how you find them and in what order. Once you reach the end of the cave, you will end up at a huge drop descending to the boss battle. Once you jump in, you cannot turn back. Boss Stage In this level, Colgate will have to defeat the two main bosses. If she gets knocked out while defeating the bosses, she will respawn at the start of the battle. Trixie's Shop In the Everfree Forest there is a series of platforms which lead up to Trixie's shop, where Colgate can buy several power-ups to aid her in her quest. Below is a list of each item available so far: There are also two more items in the shop (some records), but they havn't been added into the game as of now, so they are unbuyable. Poison Joke In certain parts of the first stage, poision joke will cover the floor, and if Colgate lands in the posion joke at any time, she will transform into a giant toothpaste tube. While in this form, Colgate will lose her brush and magic ability. only allowing her to jump on her opponents, putting her at a disadvantage. However, while in this form, the multiplier will not go down, meaning she can end up earning lots of points as a tube of toothpaste. So far there are only 5 ways to cure the effects of posion joke, which include: #Going to Zecora's house #Buying the milk from Trixie #Find Doctor Whooves #Rescue Minty #Reach the boss battle Enemies On your journey you will meet several unique enemies who will try to stop you from reaching your goal, each enemy can be hit with either the toothbrush or by jumping ontop of them, however some enemies can not be killed by jump attacks. Below is a list of each of the common enemies you can encounter in each stage as well as there unique properties: Plot The main plot of the game starts off with Colgate, who has reached Zecora's house asking for her help, as she is tired of her cutie mark, which allows her to control time. She wants to change it so that she can be a dentist, which is her dream. Zecora asks what she can do to help. Colgate explains that she wondered if Zecora has a potion that can undo a cutie mark, so that she can replace it with a dentist one. Zecora understands what Colgates wishes and tells her that she does have a potion that can do such a thing, but she will require one ingredient in order to complete the potion. Zecora explains that she needs Colgate to travel deep into the Everfree forest to a cave where a monster dwells. Here, she must get one of the monster's wisdom teeth for the potion. Colgate then arms herself with a giant toothbrush and sets off for the cave. When inside the cave, there is a chance she runs into Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves, who seek out Colgate for different reasons; depending on who she see first effects how she interacts with the other. She can also find Minty, who is trapped, and will defeat a mini-boss to rescue her. Eventually, she finds a cave within the cave where she runs into a Ursa Minor; believing this is the monster Zecora asked her to find, Colgate defeats the beast and fixes his teeth. As she looks at the Ursa Minor's teeth, she realizes that he doesn't have any wisdom teeth. Just when she realizes that Zecora didn't mean the Ursa Minor, the Ursa Major appears, attempting to view the damage Colgate has done to her child. Colgate then prepares to run away, until she ends up in the Ursa Major's mouth. She destroys their wisdom teeth before being swallowed whole, causing the Ursa Major to spit Colgate out. As Colgate recoves from being spit out, she panics as both the Ursa Major and Minor stare at her, until they reveal to be happy; however, she then realizes that she destroyed the main ingredient needed for Zecora's potion. Suddenly Zecora appears, explaining that she heard both of the creatures howling in pain, and couldn't fix the problem on her own, for she was not skilled enough in dentistry. She decided to send Colgate on the journey to show her that she can be a dentist without needing her cutie mark changed. Colgate adventures off to the North Pole to train under a world-famous dentist. When she comes back to Ponyville, she opens a dentist clinic, as Ponyville did not have one. Ending After defeating the final boss, you will recive the ending, which can be modified slightly depending on the way you complete the game. Below is a list of all the possible endings, as well as the requirements needed to accomplish them: Whatever ending you get, you will then recieve the CMC review of all achievements you have gained in the form of a cutie mark (eg. stopwatch cutie mark for beating the game without using Clock-Up). Below is a list of all the current achievements the player can get: (note "X times" has not yet been determined) Glitches *When you enter the cave, sometimes when you exit back to the Everfree forest, the floor will be missing, not allowing you to continue the game. Trivia *Colgate's Clock-Up abillity is taken from the Japanese tokusatsu show, Kamen Rider Kabuto. In the series, it acts as a system that allows the Rider to move at high speeds. External link(s) *Game Website *Main Game - HTML version *Main Game - SWF version *Ponychan Thread Category:Fan games